


Magnesium Hearts

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, LITERALLY, Like i did research, Look it Up, M/M, Pete's is magnesium, because magnesium is bitchin', everyone else has symbolism though, everyone's hearts are on the outside, i worked hard on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine," Pete said, running a finger over the thick cracks. "Really."  His heart was a noisy fucker, with Andy's beat and Patrick's humming and his own soft croon. Patrick reached out and brushed his fingers over the magnesium lump. Patrick's piece began to warm and hum louder. Pete felt a stabbing pain at the thought of it being torn off and held it closer to his chest. "You can't take it!" he said.</p><p>Patrick looked stunned. "Pete, I would never-I'm not going to break it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnesium Hearts

He gave it to Jeanae in bits and pieces, wincing as he chipped off a corner to leave on her bedside table. She glanced at it and clenched it tight in her fist, raised an eyebrow and smiled, her own heart whole and flawless as she tucked it into her coat pocket. When she was feeling particularly affectionate, she let him touch it and he allowed himself to imagine owning a piece. It was small and dangerously gorgeous, ice that never melted and shone like the sun. It never seemed to beat and coldly burned his lips when he kissed it

She glanced at him, her lips twisted into a scowl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Jeanae overturned it and Pete watched, numb, as the little pieces of his heart clanged against the granite counter. "Here," Jeanae said softly, "they were never really mine anyway."

It took Pete four hours to reattach the pieces, his fingers cut and bloody from the sharp ends as his heart crooned unhappily.

* * *

The next day, Joe took one look at him and pulled him into a hug, the guitarist's heart warm against his shoulder. The piece Pete owned beat a bit faster and he sighed, relaxing into the embrace. "Gonna be okay, man?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I think so."

It was easier than he thought it would be. Andy gave him a quick one armed hug, his drum-heart beat sounding loud in Pete's ears and echoing in his chest as he ruffled Pete's hair. "You're gonna be fine," he assured Pete and tapped his own chest. "I can feel it." For the most part, Patrick kept his distance, tossing concerned glances over his shoulder as he ushered people away.

"If you need anything," he murmured, "let me know. I can drive getaway." Pete felt a rush of affection and kissed the top of Patrick's head. No, he said, he was fine, just tired and didn't want to do anything but finish practice today. As they worked, Pete took comfort in the soft burn in his chest, Patrick's heart, upset at his hurting. If he had the time, he would like to pull it out and listen to its angry hum, like a swarm of wasps. 

By the end of the day, Pete felt like collapsing, torn between feeling grateful or pissed at how everyone was tip-toeing around him. "I'm fine," he spat for what seemed the fifth time that hour. "Fine, fine, fine!" Charlie raised his hands in the air and stepped away in defeat.

"Alright," he soothed, "okay, I'm sorry, man."

Pete huffed and let his shoulders slump forward. "I'm sorry and I'm tired," he said finally. "I just want to go home."

"We're finished for the day," Patrick said, coming up behind him. "Did you drive here? I'll take you back. Getaway, remember? Joe won't miss me. He likes the country stations." 

Charlie nodded and left. After a moment to make sure he was gone, Pete turned and collapsed onto the shorter man, shoving his face into Patrick's neck. Pete breathed in deeply, smelling sweat and home, long strands of blond hair tickling his nose as he let the weight of the world slip off his back. Patrick rubbed his arm as he fished into Pete's pockets for the keys. "Let's get you home, okay?" There was another rush of affection, stronger this time, as Patrick all but carried his dead weight to the car, smiling widely at Pete as he turned on the radio to hear someone request Sugar. "I'm never going to get used to hearing myself on the radio," he admitted bashfully as they peeled out of the parking lot. "It's surreal people think it's good, that _I'm_ good, you know?"

Pete wanted to tell him that Patrick needed to shut the hell up right now, because didn't he know he was perfect? Couldn't he see how amazing he was? Didn't he feel Pete's heart beat for him, every second of every day?

_"they were never really mine anyway"_

He slammed his head against the window, clenched his eyes shut and tried to breath.

Shit.

Fuck, he's in love.

He's in love with  _Patrick._

His heart sang adoringly, ( _of course the fucker already knew_ )  _Patrick, Patrick, Patrick,_ as the corresponding piece hummed.

Patrick said something, rubbed a hand against the throb in Pete's forehead, scrunched his mouth into a thin little line that he just wants to smooth out with his tongue and maybe his teeth. "Come on, Pete, inside," he consoled and oh they've stopped moving. 

Patrick hauled him out of the car and into the house with his hands on Pete's shoulders, steering him across the lawn and over the garden gnomes. Hemmy barked as the door opened, rushing at them. "Down, boy," Pete said tiredly. Patrick let Pete go as he led the dog to the backyard.

Patrick opened the bedroom door and winced when he saw the devestation. "Oh, Pete." he said. Pete had collapsed on his bed over the mess, swaddled among the shoes and pens and debris and now sat, staring up at the ceiling as the other took off his shoes. Patrick pulled off the last odds and ends and sat at the foot of the bed. 

Pete pulled his heart out of his pocket as it skipped a beat, still singing  _Patrick, Patrick, Patrick_.

Patrick made a wounded noise. " _Oh, Pete."_

"It's fine," Pete said, running a finger over the thick cracks. "Really."  His heart really was a noisy fucker, with Andy's beat and Patrick's humming and his own soft croon. Patrick reached out and brushed his fingers over the magnesium lump. Patrick's piece began to warm and hum louder. Pete felt a stabbing pain at the thought of it being torn off and held it closer to his chest. "You can't take it!" he said.

Patrick looked stunned. "Pete, I would never-I'm not going to break it."

Slowly, he forced himself to relax, holding out his heart. Patrick took it gently and Pete sighed, relaxing at the feel of warm fingers. The humming got louder. Patrick complained about it, sometimes, self-deprecatingly commenting on how irritating it could get when someone was trying to sleep. Pete loved it, couldn't understand who wouldn't love it. When Pete was alone or afraid of what his own hands might do, he would pull out his heart and listen. That was Patrick, alive and steady and comforting.

_snap._

Pete sat up and almost screamed. Patrick looked at him nonchalantly, a chunk of garnet held between his thumb and index finger. He pressed it gently againt a crack and smiled as it fell in with a snap. Pete gasped, scrambled to his knees as Patrick began to chip away again. "No!" he shouted, snatching the gemstone heart away. It hummed against his touch, warm and lovely against his cool hands. Patrick looked unconcerned at the new wound. 

"Pete, it's okay, I wanted to do it."

"You broke it. For me," he said, staring mournfully at the missing piece. 

"Yup."

"Why?"

Patrick leaned forward and kissed him, smiling against Pete's mouth. He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, sighing. "You're an idiot," he said simply. "You're an idiot and I love you."

"Oh, really?" Pete smiled playfully, pulling him down for another kiss. "I think I'll need a little convincing."

Patrick laughed breathlessly and fell back with him, their hearts cradled against their chests. "I can do that," he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe's-Maple wood 
> 
> Andy's-bronze. (it beats out Coffee's for Closers btw)
> 
> Pete's-magnesium
> 
> Patrick's-garnet stone


End file.
